Unfinished Business
by Pie for President '16
Summary: REWRITE. In 2006, Martin and Ruthie shared one night that changed their relationship. Now Martin has returned to find he has a seven-year old daughter. Martin/Ruthie. UPDATE AFTER TWO YEARS!
1. Chapter 1

**So, if anyone that was around in 2005 and 2006, you'll probably remember my fic Unfinished Business, which at that time I was under the user name GilmoreHeaven85, I believe, and later Addicted2OTH06. Anyways, it's back and improved! I'm starting all over with the fic because, let's get real here, the original stunk.**

And before we get on with the fic, review after you finish reading! I'm not being all babyish and demanding reviews. I'm just saying those who intend to favorite this fic or put it on your alerts, I'd like to hear from you!

* * *

A long black limo pulled up to the drop-off area of JFK airport. A guy in dark shades and a business suit stepped out of the limo, ignoring the people pointing and whispering around him.

"Let's move along here." He heard the ticket claim guy call out to the people in line.

The reason people were pointing and whispering was because the guy in the dark shades and business suit was Martin Brewer, third baseman for the New York Yankees.

After five minutes, it was Martin's turn to get his ticket claimed; the guy took his luggage and let Martin proceed to the airport. His bodyguard stood by his side until Martin checked himself through security.

Martin looked down at his boarding pass and read that Flight 394 going to Los Angeles was at gate 41C. He sat at a corner away from the crowd and waited to board the plane.

After 45 minutes, everyone began to board. Martin got in line and waited for his turn to hand in his boarding pass. Finally, he approached the counter and handing the red-haired woman his boarding pass.

"Enjoy your flight." The woman smiled as Martin passed the gate and walked through the terminal, feeling the chilly New York air passing through the small opening between the tunnel's end and the plane.

Martin found his seat, sat down and closed his eyes, waiting for the plane to take off for Los Angeles.

This was the first time he'd be going back in close to eight years. He remembered his last dinner with the Camdens like it was just yesterday.

* * *

It was a warm dry night in late July 2006. Eric and Annie invited him and his father for dinner, knowing the two would be leaving to go back East in a week.

"_So, you're leaving next week." Ruthie said, clearing the table._

_Martin nodded, taking the plates from Ruthie and putting them in the sink to rinse off._

_"I'm going to miss you."_

"_We can always call or write."_

_Ruthie snorted._

_"What? Why would you, a college student, want to be friends with some high school girl like me?"_

"_So? That doesn't mean anything. I've been living here for almost three years, how could you think I'd just take off and forget all about you, Ruthie? Your parents gave me a home while my dad was in Iraq so I wouldn't have to move again and finish school here. I'm finished school and moving to New York, yes, but I won't forget about you!"_

_Ruthie shook her head, sadness written all over her face._

_"I wish I could believe that, Martin."_

_She slowly went up the steps, leaving Martin standing in the kitchen alone, holding dirty plates in the sink._

_Martin grabbed a towel and cleaned off his hands before going after Ruthie._

_He found her sitting on her bed, soft music coming from her CD player, Ruthie looking at a book._

_Martin walked over to the vacant bed and sat down, watching Ruthie. She didn't take any notice of him. She turned a page of the book, a photo album Martin now saw._

_The pair sat in silence for a while until Ruthie spoke up, her voice so quiet Martin had to lean in to hear her._

_"They always leave. They all seem to forget we're their family or we were like family to them. They say they'll write and visit, but they never do."_

"_That won't be the case with me, Ruthie. I promise."_

_Ruthie looked up at Martin, tears running down her eyes._

_"Don't make promises you can't keep."_

_Martin got up and joined Ruthie on her bed, closing the album and putting it on the table besides the bed._

_"Look, you're my best friend, there's absolutely no reason for me to not write or visit. I may be busy, but I'll always find time for you. Always."_

_Ruthie smiled weakly._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, you mean too much to me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."_

_Ruthie wiped her cheeks with her sleeves and when she took them away, Martin saw she had a genuine smile._

_"Really?"_

_Martin nodded, smiling._

"_It's going to be difficult leaving someone I love to go to the other side of the country."_

_Ruthie nodded, her smile fading. Suddenly she looked up at Martin, her brown eyes looking into his green._

_"Did you say you love me?"_

"_Uh, well, you know..." Martin shrugged._

_"Oh, Martin, this is great! Oh, I love you too! I've loved you for ages! Even during that whole Sandi mess!"_

_Martin smiled._

"_So you don't mind if I give you a kiss, then?"_

_"Mind?! Not at all!" Ruthie threw herself on Martin, sending them both to the floor laughing wildly. After a few minutes, the laughter subsided and the two looked deeply into the other's eyes._

_Martin leaned in slowly and planted a gentle kiss on Ruthie's lips. Ruthie responded eagerly, sending them into an act that would change their lives._

The next few days were so awkward between Martin and Ruthie that they barely spoke before Martin and his dad left for New York.

He called once he got to his aunt's apartment in Manhattan, but that was the last time he contacted any of the Camdens in the past eight years.

* * *

"Please fasten your seat belt, everyone. We are beginning our descent into Los Angeles; we should be landing in forty-five minutes." An attendant spoke over the intercom, interrupting Martin's thoughts.

Almost an hour later, Martin had his bag claimed and was sitting in a cab on his way to the Camdens.

He didn't know how everyone would react seeing him again. Especially Ruthie. He knew he hurt her bad, after sincerely making the promise not to forget her and then sharing something personal with her, and acting as if nothing happened between them. As if they didn't have three years' worth of friendship.

Thirty minutes later, Martin was on the familiar street in Glen Oak and the cab driver slowed down as he approached house number 527.

This was it, Martin thought. He took a deep breath as the cab pulled in the drive, parked the car and the driver got out to retrieve Martin's luggage.

Martin got out some money and stepped out the cab, handing the driver the dollar bills and took his bags.

"Thanks."

The driver nodded, got back in the cab and drove off.

Martin turned around and walked up the pathway, taking another deep breath as he got to the door.

* * *

If you're a reader of the original Unfinished Business, please read. As I said in the beginning, this is going to be better. Not only that, there'll be some differences from the original.


	2. Chapter 2

Zomg, what's this?! An _update_!! Eekles! Yes, it indeed is! :D

And I want to thank all the people who reviewed chapter 2 back in the spring/winter! Thanks a lot, and if you're still around, you need to reread this chapter! It includes how Ruthie and Mac met up. Simon, Sandy and Cecilia will be in the next chapter. You can review after reading chapter 3! :D

Thanks to **november21**, my beta who's, fortunately, still around :)

This is a rewrite. So anything that occurred after the Christmas 2005 hiatus (episodes before January 2006) are not in here unless I say so.

* * *

Ruthie stood in the doorway of her old bedroom, watching her boyfriend and daughter play a board game. She smiled. She was so glad Natasha got along well with Mac.

She was about to go downstairs for a bite to eat when she hear her daughter ask the question she'd been dreading to hear.

"Mac," the small voice of the eight-year old began, "Where's my grandpa?"

"Uh." Mac started, looking over at Ruthie and begging for help. Ruthie shook her head sadly and walked into the room, sitting on the solitary bed.

"Didn't he like us?" Natasha frowned the kind of frown where Ruthie just wanted to pick her up and hold her as closely as possible.

"No." Mac smiled sadly, "He loved everyone. He loved the whole family, you, me, your cousins."

"So why did he leave, then?"

Mac looked over to Ruthie, letting her know it was her turn to talk.

Ruthie took a deep breath as Natasha turned her bright brown eyes on her mother.

"Honey, Grandpa was sick for a very, very long time. He tried to take care of himself for years, but God decided it was time for him to leave. He believed my dad had gone through enough pain. Grandpa is in a much better place now."

"You mean he's in heaven?"

Ruthie nodded, smiling weakly.

"Yes, he's in Heaven with nothing hurting him."

"Is he with Happy?" Natasha was too young to _actually_ remember Happy, as she died when Natasha was just over a year old; however she had heard plenty of stories about the family dog, especially from her Uncle Simon.

"Well," Ruthie started, but Mac spoke over her.

"Yes, he's with Happy." Mac smiled, ruffling Natasha's curly locks.

"Will I get to go someday?"

Ruthie laughed and joined her daughter and Mac on the floor. She gave Natasha a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"Someday, many many many years from now."

"Great!" The petite eight year old cheered and got up. "Can I have lunch now?"

Mac and Ruthie laughed and stood up as well.

"What would you like?" Ruthie asked, as Mac put an arm over her shoulder.

"Grilled cheese!" Natasha exclaimed happily as she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Before heading after Natasha, Ruthie pulled Mac asides on the stairwell.

"Hey," Ruthie whispered, "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you for coming into my life and helping me with Natasha."

Mac smiled and gave Ruthie a gentle kiss on the cheeks and a passionate kiss on the lips.

"It's an honor to help."

"Not every guy out there is like that." There was a tone of resentment in Ruthie's voice as she said it.

Mac nodded, knowing exactly what Ruthie meant. They took each other's hands and made their way downstairs.

* * *

_Four years earlier._ _Crawford College, Glen Oak, CA_

Ruthie was sitting at one of the benches near the cafe, working on her paper about the human psyche, trying to get it done before she had to get home and take care of her four-year old daughter Natasha. Her daughter had, unfortunately, come down with a bad flu and had then passed it on to Ruthie's youngest brother, Sam.

Suddenly the light over her book was obstructed, so Ruthie looked up, irritated at the interference. She was about ready to tell the person off when she finally saw who it was.

"Mac?"

The older guy joined her at the bench.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Arizona."

Mac shrugged,

"I was, but I'm done with college and decided to move back here."

"That's great." Ruthie smiled. "So what are you doing now?"

"Well, I've been trying to get a good job, but I've settled for coaching baseball."

Ruthie nodded, understanding how difficult it was to find anything good these days.

"So, how have you been, Ruthie?"

"I've been ok." Ruthie nodded and looked down at her book.

"Have you heard from Martin?"

Ruthie looked up at Mac and shook her head.

"Have you?"

"No, actually. We fell out of touch last year. He got too busy with baseball."

Ruthie nodded and began folding the pages of her book.

"Has he ever asked about me?"

Mac sighed and Ruthie had a feeling he'd say something she didn't want to hear.

"Not really."

Ruthie nodded again.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. Uh, Mac, I have to tell you something." She looked up at him and bit down on her lip.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I- I have a child. A daughter named Natasha. She's three and a half."

"Wh- really? Is- is she Martin's? I don't see why else you would be telling me."

Ruthie nodded.

"She's his. I know I should let him know, but it seems that he has moved on and I don't know how he would feel if he knew he did have a child. I can't forget that when we all thought Taylor was Martin's, he tried to disclaim responsibility of having anything to do with it."

Mac shrugged.

"I suppose, but let's not talk about Martin. If you need anything, I'm here for you, Ruthie."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Mac." Ruthie smiled and closed her book. "Really, you have more important things to worry about."

Mac put a hand over hers.

"Please, let me. It isn't fair that you have to raise your daughter without a father."

Ruthie looked down at his hand covering his and looked back up at Mac, smiling.

"Thanks. That means a lot. And it will mean a lot to Natasha."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. I put this up as quickly as possible, and I meant to. I'm really sorry if you weren't able to review chapter two since you already reviewed! Now you can review for two and three this chapter.

Chapter 2 and 3 are now betaed, thanks **November21**! :D With her advice, I changed the bit I had from the original "Unfinished Business".

Thanks for reading! Also please review, there's a _huge_ discrepancy between readers and reviewers! I don't own 7th Heaven.  


* * *

Meanwhile, in an exquisite house not far from Huntington Beach, Simon Camden was talking on the phone while his wife worked on papers at her desk.

"I don't see why you can't come down here for a few days. My dad helped you out so much; I think he'd want you to be here."

"I know, and I really wish I could be there, Simon, but I've got my hands full. I have a report I _need_ to get done by next week, plus I have my teen group to worry about."

Simon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Is this because of Cecilia? You shouldn't let her stop you from coming here."

Laugher came from across the room. Simon took a deep breath and shook his head. He was about to continue speaking when the person on the other end of the line began speaking.

"Come on, don't you know how awkward it would be if I was there, Simon? I know I'd be there as a family friend, but Taylor is what makes me connected to the family, your family, Cecilia's family. I'd love to be there, but I want to respect Cecilia's wishes and if she doesn't want me there, I won't be there. Believe me, I'd be just like her if it was the other way around!"

"But Sandy--"

"No, Simon," Sandy interrupted. "I think it's for the best. It'll probably take Cecilia years to be okay with it, if she ever is, and I'm fine with that. Now, what I was calling to say is that Taylor will be there around dinnertime, I just got back from the airport."

"Tell everyone I said hi and give them all a hug from me. Oh, I really wish I could be there." Sandy said sadly. "No, Simon," she stopped Simon before he could interrupt. "As I already said, I'm really busy. If I have time, I promise to come for a visit. It will definitely be before Thanksgiving."

Simon smiled.

"That's all I'm asking, really. Take care."

"Thanks, you too. Bye."

The line on the other end clicked and Simon hung up, taking a deep breath. Now he just needed to worry about Cecilia. Whenever Taylor showed up for a visit, she'd give Simon the cold treatment until his son left, which Simon hated.

Especially now that they were going to have another child in a couple months. It hurt Simon to explain to Ethan, his and Cecilia's three-year old son, why Mommy was so angry whenever his half-brother showed up for a visit.

-------

_December 2005_. (We're going to visit quite a few places, so hang on!)

_Martin's school, locker room_

"Whoa." Martin shook his head and looked up at Sandy. "What did you just say?"

"I said the baby isn't yours, Martin." She said simply, sounding a bit relieved now that she knew who the father of her unborn child was.

"Whose is it then?"

Sandy rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Who do you think, Martin?"

"Simon? It's Simon?" Martin tried to keep his voice in control; he was still shocked. He couldn't believe it! All of a sudden it felt like a huge weight had been lifted and he was free.

"Yes, Martin. Did you want the baby to be yours?" Sandy raised a brow and looked at the teenager inquisitively.

"No! No, of course not. I- I mean, no. I'm happy for you and Simon."

"Yeah." Sandy paused, "Just don't tell Simon. I want to tell him myself. Now you can go tell your friend you're not going to be a father." She smiled weakly.

"My friend?" Martin was confused.

"You know, Ruthie Camden?"

"Oh, right!" Martin shook his head and looked away. He'd almost completely forgotten about Ruthie, and that they weren't talking. She was still hurting over the fact that her family knew about it before her, and that Martin looked her in the eyes and lied. "I don't know if she'll talk to me."

"Look, why don't I tell her that you've got something important to tell her? She'll listen to you! Don't worry. I have to go now, but good luck!" Sandy got up and grabbed her purse, leaving the locker room.

---

_Simon's apartment, near CSA._

Simon grabbed on to the counter top, shocked at what he'd just learnt.

"Wh- what?" He finally managed to get out.

"I said that the baby I'm having is yours. It isn't Martin's."

"Wow." He still couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Have you told Martin yet?"

"Yeah, and he was pretty relieved." Sandy chuckled.

Simon smiled, as he knew that Martin was totally insolent about having to become a father and accept responsibility he didn't expect to have until he was much older, rather than when he was a senior in high school.

"Wait." Simon said after a few minutes. "What about Rose?" Simon just remembered his fiancée. He couldn't stand Rose, and he was glad there was something to get him out of this 'engagement.' Not only was he about to be someone's father, but the mother would be Rose's best friend.

"Well, you're going to have to tell her, Simon. I have to call Ruthie and tell her the good news."

"Alright, thanks. I'll tell her right now!"

----

_Camden's_

"Is Ruthie there?" Sandy questioned as Annie picked up the phone at the Camden house.

"Uh, she's home sick today, but I'll go get her."

A minute later, Ruthie came on the phone.

"Yes?"

"Look, please don't hang up. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Ruthie could hear an intake of breath through the phone.

"The baby I'm having isn't Martin's. I'll let Martin tell you everything, but you have to let him talk to you. This is mostly my fault, so please don't be angry with Martin."

Ruthie nodded.

"Ok, but whose is it?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, but you probably know who he is. You've known him your entire life."

With that, Sandy hung up, leaving Ruthie listening to nothing through the line. She hung up and laid back in bed.

"Simon!" She realized, her raspy voice barely above a whisper.

------

A few hours later, Ruthie was sitting up with a bowl of soup in her hand. She had her eyes shut and was smiling contentedly. The warm soup felt good on her cold hands.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a knock on the door. Ruthie opened her eyes.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Martin's voice came from outside the room.

"Yeah, sure." Ruthie said softly. A second later, the door opened and in walked Martin.

"I'm guessing Sandy told you?" Martin said, somewhat nervous.

"Yeah, she told me the great news." Ruthie said, defying her sore throat and then going into a coughing fit. Martin shook his head and sat on the vacant bed. Once Ruthie had downed some water, she cleared her throat and spoke again.

"You're not having a baby. That's awesome!"

"But you do know who _is_ having a baby, right?"

Ruthie shrugged.

"Yeah, Simon. But that doesn't matter!" Ruthie couldn't help herself; all she was able to do was smile brightly.

"Yeah, but it's not so great for Simon. He has to tell your parents."

"So? He's a grown-up and he's in college. My parents will just have to accept it."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Martin got up and went over to Ruthie's bed, sitting down and giving her a hug.

------

_Back at Simon's apartment_

"What did you just say?" Rose cried.

Simon sighed.

"I said Sandy's baby is mine."

"But- but Simon, you're engaged to me!"

"And Sandy's having my baby."

Rose shook her head, tears welling up.

"That doesn't change anything, Simon!"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I have to be with Sandy. I need to be there for her and the baby."

Rose sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe this. How could you? You cheated on me, and not just that, with my _best friend_!" Rose sobbed.

"I have to get out of here." She breathed.

Rose tore the ring off her finger and threw it past Simon, running out the apartment and out of Simon's life.

-------

_Two months later, around February 2006, Simon's apartment_

"Simon!" Sandy called, waddling out from the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Simon looked up from watching football.

"My water broke!"

Simon gasped and stood up.

"Come on, let's go!" Simon shut off the TV and grabbed the hospital bag sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Are you going to call your family?" Sandy asked in between breaths.

"Yeah, in a bit. Come on, let's go." He helped Sandy out the door and to his car.

On the way to the hospital, Simon picked out his cell phone and speed dialed number one.

"''Ello?" Lucy answered into the phone.

"Luce, it's Simon! You guys have to come up here! Sandy's having the baby!"

"You're at the hospital?"

"No, but we're on our way!"

"Alright, I'll let everyone know!" She hung up and went on to call her parents. Simon shut his cell phone and put it in his shirt pocket.

15 hours and 22 minutes later, Sandy Jameson and Simon Camden welcomed Taylor Brendan Camden-Jameson into the world. A week later, Sandy announced she was moving to Washington in March. She and Simon made an agreement that she'd visit with Taylor during the holidays and he'd fly up one or two times during the summer.


	4. Chapter 4

I just got the muse to work on the Marthie drama tonight. I've been working at it for a few days but never could come up with how to go through the good stuff.

Marthie love will be coming soon. If any of you remember or were even around for the original _Unfinished Business_, you'll know what I mean! ;) If not, ah you'll have to wait then! :D

This chapter is now betaed, thanks **November21**! :D

* * *

Camden parsonage

Ruthie was clearing the kitchen table, listening as Natasha talked about the upcoming week at school, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ruthie said when Mac looked at her. He nodded and she headed out to the foyer.

She could hear Natasha laugh as she opened the door.

Standing before her was the last person she ever expected to see.

"Martin." Ruthie was unable to say more. What the hell was he doing here? Had he come because of her father's death? Why? He hasn't been in the family's life for more than eight years!

"Hi, Ruthie." The grown man smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your father. I'm really sorry."

Ruthie scoffed and shook her head.

"Stay here." She turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

"Why don't you two go to the park for a little bit? Get some fresh air."

"Everything ok?" Mac's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Ruthie forced a smile. "I just think it'd be nice for Natasha to get some fresh air."

"Ok." Mac nodded, confused. He took Natasha and the pair left through the kitchen door. Ruthie returned to the foyer, where Martin stood waiting.

"You haven't been part of our family for years; you don't deserve to be here!" Ruthie yelled.

"Excuse me, but your dad helped me out. He gave me a home when I had nowhere else to go, he let me live here."

"Yeah, and then you supposedly get a girl knocked up, break my heart, turns out you didn't get her knocked up, come back, we sleep together one night and then you never call me again!" Ruthie shouted.

"You know you could've called!"

"But I didn't, and you're the one who slept with me and promised to keep in touch! You're the one who took my virginity and acted like nothing happened for the next week! You're the one who hurt me, you're the one who ditched me and forgot all about me! So if anyone's to blame, it's you!"

"Look, Ruthie--"

"No, don't say anything! Just get the hell out of here! You don't belong here! Not after what you did, you don't even know how everyone is. You don't know what I've been through the past eight years!"

"I know--"

"Oh, do you?! Do you know Simon and Cecilia got back together and got married?! Yeah, they have a three-year old and another one on the way! Lucy and Kevin are in Texas now, but Lucy's not a minister! Oh, and they had two more kids! Matt and Sarah are done with school, they live in Brooklyn and have a kid! We still haven't heard from Mary, who knows where the hell she is! But she is family, even though we haven't heard from her in nine years! She is better family than you!"

"Ruthie--"

"No! And.. and.." Ruthie struggled to speak, but she was in tears, trying her best to keep herself standing.

"Ruthie." Martin made to put his arms around her, but Ruthie pushed him away, sobbing loudly.

"That's not all, Martin." She cried, going to the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Martin followed, sitting down next to her.

"What is it?" Martin asked, his voice soft.

Ruthie didn't answer; instead, she sat sobbing quietly for a couple minutes.

"Something--" Ruthie cleared her throat and sniffled, "something happened that night, Martin."

"I know. I made false promises."

Ruthie shook her head.

"That's not what I mean. I-we- Martin, I became pregnant."

"You- you what?"

Ruthie looked up, turning to her left to pictures standing on the mantle. There were pictures of the family now. A picture of David in his baseball uniform and Sam in his basketball uniform. Simon, Cecilia and Ethan. Lucy, Kevin and their children outside their Houston home. Matt and Sarah at the top of the Empire State Building beaming. Annie and Eric at Christmas, presumably the year before. Then there was a picture of Ruthie with a young girl on the front porch.

The young girl almost perfectly resembled the young Ruthie Martin had seen in photo albums he looked at during the days when he lived with the Camdens. There were slight differences, though. Her hair was a bit darker than Ruthie's and her eyes were a lighter color. Her smile was different, it was like…

It was like his.

"Ruthie?"

Ruthie sighed and looked back at Martin, who was looking at her now.

"I- have a daughter. Her name is Natasha. She turned seven last month."

"You- you…" Martin was speechless.

Ruthie nodded.

"Well-" Martin looked back at the picture of Ruthie and Natasha. "Why- how come you didn't tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't take it well, Martin. Your reaction with the Sandy ordeal happened not long before. I was afraid you'd say you didn't want to have anything to do with her."

"You don't even know that!" Martin shouted, standing up. "I was stupid then, but it was you I slept with and if I found out you were pregnant with my child, I'd be more than happy to step in and help raise the baby! I missed out on seven years of my child's life!"

Ruthie stood, trying her best to rival Martin's enormous muscular height on her petite frame.

"But then you would've resented me! Resented our child! You would've thrown away your dreams of playing ball and going to the best college in the country for us!"

Martin scoffed and shook his head.

"No, Ruthie. I'm sure we would've worked something out, yet you didn't even give it a try. So, guess what, you're not the only one pissed off. You have no right saying I screwed up when it's you who screwed up more!"

"Martin-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'll be back later!"

With that, Martin turned around and stormed out of the house, leaving Ruthie alone in the living room, sobbing as she collapsed on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five! I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this up! I'm beginning to get on unexplored territory concerning this story! The first part was somewhat new, in the other one Marthie talked and all was forgotten and forgiven. But not now. Two plots covered in this chapter (Marthie being the obvious) will play important parts in the story. The second plot (middle part) was that teritary plot I mentioned before in an earlier update of a different story.

Merry Christmas! :D I'll try to have another one up by New Year's! I'm really excited about the fic now! :D I was planning on making this longer but decided not to. I will add the part I left out ASAP. (though it'll be unbetaed till after the new year's!)

The chapter has now been betaed, thanks so much **november21**, even though you did it on Christmas Eve! Seriously, you're made of awesomeness.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter and all the chapters before! And those of you who sub to the story, please take the time to _leave. a. review_.

And now season 9 (which I got today!!) awaits me. How could've it taken Martin saying "I love you" and then adding "like a brother" a quadrillion seconds later for you guys to ship?! I shipped before Martin and Ruthie was even plausible. Take that! :D

* * *

Ruthie was still lying on the couch, sobbing, when the front door opened. She didn't take any notice until someone knelt next to her and put their hand on her shoulder.

"Ruthie, what's wrong?"

Ruthie pulled her head up from her knees, saw it was Cecilia, and let out a bunch of incoherent words.

"Easy. Breathe, honey." Cecilia pulled several pieces of tissues from the tissue box out and handed them to Ruthie, who took them and blew her nose loudly.

Cecilia joined her sister-in-law on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"M- Martin." Ruthie choked out between sobs.

"What about Martin?"

Ruthie sighed and grabbed a couple more pieces of tissues, wiping her eyes and then blowing her nose.

"He's here, in Glenoak." Ruthie began. "He must've found out about dad."

Cecilia rubbed Ruthie's back with a free hand.

"Have you told him?"

Ruthie nodded.

"I yelled at him."

"Why?"

Ruthie shrugged.

"I just needed to get my anger out. But I know it was probably wrong of me to do."

"No, Ruthie. It _was_ wrong of you. Where's Martin now?"

"He left. Do you think he'll return?"

Cecilia nodded and gave Ruthie a hug.

"I'm sure that when he has calmed down he'll come back."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, he will!" Cecilia pulled away from Ruthie and smiled, taking a hand in hers.

"Where are Natasha and Mac?"

"I sent them to the park; I didn't want them here when Martin was. Oh." Ruthie groaned and threw herself back on the couch. "I forgot Mac. What about Mac? Martin was upset enough finding out about Natasha."

"I thought they haven't spoken in years?"

"They haven't, but what if they run into each other? I wasn't even the one who told Martin to come here!"

"I think Matt and Sarah told him to come. He really should be here."

Ruthie sighed heavily.

"I know, but it just doesn't feel like the right time for all of this."

"I understand, but it would've happened sooner or later. Better sooner, right?"

Ruthie shrugged.

"I guess so. So," Ruthie began after a minute of silence, "where's Ethan?"

Cecilia paused before speaking.

"He went with Simon to pick up Taylor at the airport."

Ruthie didn't miss the tone in Cecilia's voice and immediately dropped the subject. She knew how much Cecilia hated the subject of Simon having a child with another woman.

-----

_Meanwhile, a couple states away, in Texas_

"Lucy, why are you being like this?" Kevin asked his wife, his voice full of concern. "You know your dad would want me and the kids to be there."

Lucy didn't reply to her husband of eleven years; instead, she continued packing quickly, throwing her clothes into her suitcase carelessly.

"Luce, slow down. Let's talk before you decide to take off."

"I can't talk now, I'm sorry. We'll talk when I get back." Lucy said as she shut her suitcase and zipped it up. Before Kevin had a chance to say anything, she made her way out of their bedroom with her luggage in tow.

"What about the kids?"

"They have school. Make sure that Savannah does her homework, and that they eat healthily and don't stay up too late."

Kevin stood in the kitchen as his wife went to say bye to their children. When she returned to take her luggage, Kevin stopped her before she headed out the door.

"Luce." His voice was desperate, and it tore Lucy's heart to hear him like that.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy sighed. "What for?"

"Whatever I must've done, I'm sorry."

Lucy nodded, biting her lips and releasing herself from her husband's grip.

"I'll be home in a couple days."

"But-" Kevin's protest was interrupted by a cry from the floor above.

"I have to go." Lucy sighed and made her way to the front door, leaving Kevin to deal with the kids alone.

Once she was outside the door and in her car, Lucy flipped open her cell phone. She had a missed call.

She call returned the number and placed the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer on the other end.

"I'm on my way now. I felt so bad having to leave Kevin and the kids home."

"I know, but I think this is for the best, at least for now anyways."

"Are you still going to Glen Oak tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in the morning. I know you didn't want me to be there, but I really should be. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Lucy shut her cell phone shut and started up the car, not noticing that her husband was looking out the window, heartbroken.

-----

Back in Los Angeles, Simon and Ethan are waiting at the airport.

"Daddy?" The little boy said quietly, looking up at his father.

"What's up?"

"Why is mommy so upset?"

"Mommy isn't upset."

"Yes she is. She yelled when we were leaving." The boy pouted, half confused and half sad. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Did you do something wrong?"

Simon felt a piercing at his heart, his son was so naive, yet he was clever. His son reminded him of Ruthie when she was little.

Before he could open his mouth and make up an excuse, he heard his name being called. Simon looked up to see Matt and Sarah making their way towards him.

Simon stood and picked up Ethan, walking over to his brother and sister-in-law.

"What are you doing here? I though you weren't getting in until late."

"We caught an earlier flight!"

"That's great!" Simon beamed. "I'm here waiting for Taylor, but when he gets here we can go."

"Oh, my parents are picking us up." Sarah said, switching her purse onto her other shoulder.

"We'll see you later?" Matt asked, giving his brother a pat on the back.

"Yeah, see you." They left and Simon sat back down, still holding Ethan. He watched for the newcomers filing down to the luggage claim, hoping to see the seven-year old he called his son.

"There he is!" Ethan called a few minutes later and struggled to be released from Simon's grip. Instead, Simon held on tighter and stood up, waiting for Taylor to make his way to them.

"Hey, squirt." Simon pulled his son in for a hug and ruffled his hair. "How was the flight?"

"It was good! Mom says hi."

"Do you have any luggage?"

"Nope, just this!" Taylor held up his duffel bag, which Simon took with his free hand.

"Let's get going. Everyone's going to be home tonight."

"Really?"

"Yup. Matt and Sarah got in early, so we'll see them later on."

"Awesome!"

The three made their way out of the airport and walked towards Simon's car.


	6. Chapter 6

The chapter is now betaed. Thanks, **november21**! :D I was really worried you weren't on the site anymore! :o

Yeah, if you'd already reviewed I know you can't again. I'm working on 7&8 now so review when the next one's up!

* * *

Ruthie and Cecilia were in the kitchen, folding laundry, when the door opened from behind them. They looked to see Annie, David and Sam walk in.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Ruthie asked, placing a folded shirt on the washer.

Sam didn't answer; instead, he shrugged and went upstairs.

"Taking dad's death badly, isn't he?"

Annie nodded. "I'm afraid so." She said sadly, hanging up her purse.

"How about you, Dave?" Cecilia asked her brother-in-law, who was now rummaging through the fridge for a snack.

He found a pear to eat and pulled away, shutting the fridge door and turned towards the women.

"Best as I can. Karla has helped a lot." David takes a bite of the pear and went upstairs.

Annie opened the fridge to take out what she'd need to make dinner. Cecilia nudged Ruthie and nodded towards her mother-in-law.

"Now?"

"I think it's a good idea, Ruthie."

"What's a good idea?" Annie asked, she was now standing at the sink, taking everything out.

"Uh." Ruthie bit her lips and went over to her mother.

"Yes?"

"Well, you know-" Ruthie began, but she was interrupted by two young boys running through the kitchen.

"No running!" Annie reprimanded, after which she noticed who the newcomers were.

"Taylor! When did you get here? Where's your dad?"

"Hi, Aunt Ruthie! I just got here! Dad's dropping my bag off. "

Ruthie smiled at his exuberance.

"Hi, Cecilia!" Taylor said happily, but not quite as enthusiastically as when he had greeted his grandmother and aunt.

Meanwhile Ethan was jumping up and down at his mother's feet, begging to be picked up, but Cecilia didn't notice.

"I'm going to take the boys upstairs. Ruthie, you have to tell your mom!"

Ruthie grumbled, watching Cecilia pick up her son and Taylor.

Cecilia glanced at Ruthie one last time before disappearing up the stairs.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Well, there's someone-" Ruthie began after taking a deep breath, but then the door behind her opened and Mac walked in carrying Natasha.

"Why are you carrying her?" Ruthie asked, taking her daughter.

"She isn't feeling so good."

"Oh?" Ruthie looked at her daughter. "What's the matter, honey?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Did you eat anything?"

"About five bars of chocolate and half a cup of cookie dough ice cream." Mac said, looking sheepish. Ruthie's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's not my fault! I didn't know she'd already eaten five bars of candy when we got that ice cream!"

Ruthie rolled her eyes and growled .

"We're going to get you changed and get you in bed, alright sweetie?"

Natasha nodded, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

As Ruthie walked upstairs, still carrying Natasha, she could hear her mother ask Mac what her news was. Ruthie really hoped to talk to her mom alone before everyone arrived for dinner in just over an hour.

Unfortunately, however, Ruthie never got that opportunity. By the time she had Natasha changed and in bed, her older brothers and sister-in-law had arrived.

"Ruthie!" She heard her name be called by her oldest brother. "Come over here and give me a hug! Where's the little squirt?"

Ruthie gave Matt, and then Sarah, a hug.

"Natasha's sleeping, she's sick."

"I'm afraid that's my fault."

Ruthie kisses Mac on the cheek.

"No, it's not babe. Trust me."

Ruthie turned back to her family.

"How are you guys doing?" She asked her brother and sister-in-law.

"We're doing as well as can be expected."

"My dad would like to give a speech tomorrow, if you all don't mind." Sarah looked over at Annie.

"It's not a problem, Sarah." Annie smiled. "Eric would've appreciated that very much."

"Where's Lucy?"

"She's going to be here late." Ruthie explained, going over to the counter where her mother was nearly done with dinner.

"This is all we're having?"

Annie nodded.

"I'm afraid so, we have to watch our money now your dad's gone."

"Mom, we could help. Just tell us how much you need and we'll give it to you." Matt offered and Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll do the same." Simon seconded.

"I could pick up an extra shift, mom." Ruthie said, taking the bowl and bringing it over to the table.

"So could I, Mrs. Camden. I'd be happy to help this family with anything." Mac smiled, putting an arm around his recently-returned girlfriend.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Annie looked around at her family. "Really, I do. But you don't have to."

The family sat down and began eating, all thinking about the question that worried them most of all: what would happen to the house now that Reverend Camden was gone?

"I'll help you clean up, mom." Ruthie volunteered once everyone was done with dinner and gone off on their own.

"Oh, you don't have to, honey." Annie smiled, starting the sink faucet and placing the plates beneath it.

"I want to." Ruthie smiled at her mother.

"Why? You never want to help."

Ruthie shrugged, bringing the cups over to the counter.

A couple of minutes passed in silence before Annie spoke up.

"So, did you say you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, you remember Martin?"

"How could I ever forget him? Did you hear he got picked by a Major League team this year?"

"Mom."

"What?"

"Martin's here."

"Here where? In Glen Oak?"

Ruthie nodded.

"He was here earlier. We-" Ruthie sighed. "We had a fight and he left."

"Oh, honey, he'll come back. You told him about Natasha?"

"Yeah. But why is he here mom? Why now? I love Mac, I'm spending the rest of my life with him."

"But he's the father, Ruthie. He should have a say. While your dad and I agreed with your decision years ago, now it's time to face the facts. Martin's here, he knows he fathered a child and you have to give him a chance to be involved."

"He was such an ass the last time, mom. You remember, right?"

"That was then, when Martin was still a child. This is now, and he's an adult ready to take on responsibilities. Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No. Oh no, what if he doesn't come back?"

Annie put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"He'll be back, he probably just needs to think for a bit."

"Should I tell Mac?"

Annie gave Ruthie a look.

"Right, of course."

The two went back to putting the dirty plates and cups into the dishwasher.

They were just about done when there was a knock at the kitchen door.

"I'll get that." Ruthie said, putting down the cloth.

Ruthie opened the door and before her, standing tall with a luggage and sporting a business suit, was Martin Brewer.


	7. Chapter 7

What is this?! An update for Unfinished Business?! Why, yes, it is! After nearly thirty months of not updating, another chapter has arrived! :D Though, I'll admit, most of it was written in either spring or summer 2010. I did a bit of work on it back in February and got to a dead end. Then I sat on it for half an hour tonight, and decided I felt the chappy was too short and decided to switch scenes.

PATENT CLAIM! (Or pairing, rather.)

I forgot all about the impending funeral until I opened up a doc from the original Unfinished Business and saw I'd skipped over it. I'm not going to do that here.

* * *

"Martin! Come on in!" Annie rushed over to the newcomer, holding out her hands.

"Are you hungry? You look exhausted. Come on, we just finished dinner. You could have leftovers unless you want me to make you something else? What would you like?"

Ruthie rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Camden. I already ate at the Promenade, but thanks anyways."

"I have to tell you something." Ruthie placed a hand on Martin's shoulder.

"Yeah, after I meet Natasha."

"Martin-"

"Come on, Ruthie!" Martin cut off. "I deserve to meet the daughter I never knew I had!"

"What's an extra couple minutes more. Really, Martin, I need to tell you something."

"Mommy!" Natasha called from upstairs.

"I have to get her." Ruthie said, biting her lips.

"I'll come with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Before Ruthie could get another word out, Mac walked down the steps with Natasha.

"Ruthie, Nat wanted-" Mac began, but stopped short when he saw Martin.

Martin scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Martin." Ruthie began cautiously, pulling Martin with her towards the door.

"Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk, what's he's doing here?"

Ruthie took a beat too long to long to reply.

"No.. You're together?!"

Ruthie shut her eyes and tensed, as if she was bracing for impact.

"Yes."

"How long?"

Ruthie sighed and opened her eyes.

"Four years."

"I can't believe this! First you have my child and then you get together with my best friend!"

"Didn't we just go through this, Martin?"

"Yeah, but that was before I knew you got with my best friend!"

"I didn't _get_with him. We ran into each other and he found out just whose child Natasha was, when he did he said he'd help out. It's not like I expected to see you ever again!"

Martin sent a glare in Mac's direction.

"And what about you? You knew she had _my_daughter, and you got together with her!"

Ruthie let out a frustrated groan.

"I just wanted to help her out, man. It's not easy being a single mother in college."

"You couldn't have just called me? _Hey, Martin, I saw Ruthie. Did you know she had your daughter?_"

"Martin, you were living in New York and going to school!" Ruthie cried, stepping in between Martin and Mac.

"Mommy!" Natasha cried from upstairs.

Ruthie ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.

"I have to go see her."

"Do you love him?" Martin asked as Ruthie began ascending the stairs.

"Don't make me answer that, Martin." She glanced at Mac before continuing up the steps.

Ruthie stepped into her daughter's bedroom and was welcomed to the sight of vomit on the bed and floor.

"Oh, honey." Ruthie went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, and came back out to wipe Natasha's face.

"I don't feel good."

"What were you thinking, eating five candy bars?" Ruthie murmured.

"But they were good, mommy." Natasha objected.

"Come on, let's get you washed up." Ruthie pulled back the covers and took Natasha out of bed.

After giving her daughter a bath, Ruthie stripped the sheets and brought them downstairs.

Lucy hailed a taxi upon landing at the airport and retrieving her luggage. She still felt guilty about the way she left Kevin back home, over a thousand miles away. But this was for the best, and not having him attend her father's funeral was the way to start it. Of course, her family would question Kevin's lack of presence, but Lucy would just say he had to work.

A cab pulled up to the curb and the driver got out, helping Lucy with her luggage. Once both inside, the driver asked her where to and she told him the address of the parsonage.

Her phone began ringing and she looked at the caller ID.

"I'm in Glen Oak. I landed not too long ago. You're going to be at the house? I don't know if that's a good idea. Because it's not." Lucy let out a sigh, giving up on the argument. "Fine, but wait for me before you go inside, all right? Thanks. See you soon." Lucy hung up her phone and gazed out the window for the rest of the ride.

Soon, the cab pulled up to the parsonage and Lucy could see his car parked a couple houses down. She paid the driver and got out, retrieving her luggage from him.

Instead of walking directly to the door, she stood waiting on the lawn as he approached her.

"You look good tonight." She could see his smile through the dim light coming from the house.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

"Shall we go in?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. What about Ruthie?"

He shrugged.

"Have you seen her and Mac lately? She's over me, way over. Trust me, Luce, everything will be fine." He reassured her.

"If you say so." Lucy looked towards the house.

"I say so." He said, taking her hand and leading her towards the front door.

He knocked on the door and turned to Lucy while they waited.

"I've been meaning to say this for a while…" He began, and gazed into her eyes. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by the door opening, revealing Ruthie.

"Lucy! Peter?" She looked at them, confused.


End file.
